Four Philosophers
The Four Philosophers are members of The Seventh Children. They turned themselves to stone to preserve their lives inside the ruins and wait for a chosen one. They won't speak or unlock things until Lemeza has the Philosophers' Ocarina. *'Music':Wise Men Alsedana :"I commend you for reaching me, chosen one. I am Alsedana, one of the Four Philosophers. I am the Philosopher of Death. I will reveal to you one of the mysteries of these ruins. We have long slumbered to grant the Mother's wish. The Mother descended to this land from the sky. We do not know from where exactly she came. But the Mother wished to return home. The Mother had lost her ability to move, and so gave birth to many children. This is the origin of humanity. Mankind was born to return the Mother to the Skies. They gained knowledge in these ruins, departed to the world outside, and searched for the means to take her back while themselves thriving. Yes... these ruins are the Mother herself. It is impossible to send the Mother home to the skies. If her wish cannot be granted, the best we can do is to give her eternal sleep." :"Chosen one. :Set the Mother free from her sadness... :That is our only wish..." *Location: Temple of Moonlight (E-3) *Opens: Ladder from (F-1) to (F-2) of Tower of Ruin. See Pyramid Shortcut Samaranta :"I commend you for reaching me, chosen one. My name is Samaranta, one of the Four Philosophers. I am the Philosopher of Power. The Mother's soul sleeps within the Shrine of the Mother. That is where the last Ankh lies. The last red light will reveal its true form. You who have traveled through these ruins-- your strength will put the Mother to rest. We the Four Philosophers have been blocking three paths. My path has been opened. Seek Fobos and Giltoriyo for the other paths." :"Go forth on your path, chosen one..." *Location: Tower of the Goddess (C-5): Place a weight on the dais hidden behind the statue head in (D-5) *Opens: Ladder from (C-5) to (C-4), and opening from (D-4) to (C-4). See Room of Gems and Scales Giltoriyo :"I commend you for reaching me, chosen one. My name is Giltoriyo, one of the Four Philosophers. I am the Philosopher of Knowledge. :The Mother failed time and time again. :The 1st children could not see for what the Mother truly longed, wanting only her powers. :The 2nd children were destroyed in the civil war of the Giants. :The 3rd children were only interested in their own powers. :The 4th children were a race of men in the form of fish. :The 5th children sought the secret to life and death, once again begetting a power hungry race. :The 6th children were dolls of clay made by the 5th children. Alas, too many were made, igniting a war that extended all the way to the Surface. :After some time, we, the 7th children were born of the earth. We came to know these ruins through and through, ultimately realizing that we would not be able to grant the Mother's wish. :Thus we gave no memory of the Mother to ye, the 8th children. We believed that only those who perceived the Mother as "ruins" could truly defeat her. The Mother's flesh spans the whole of these ruins. It is considered impossible to defeat her. You must attack her soul. Summon the Mother's soul here, and force her to take shape. The technique has been laid out for you. It is a hidden technique that we the 7th children created... I shall tell thee how it is done. :Drive 8 wedges into the Mother's body. Take the Djed Pillar and Magatama Jewel in hand and recite the mantra. The mantra has been inscribed upon the markers. Drive the wedges from the heels." :"Please, chosen one. Our wish is to set the Mother free..." *Location: Spring in the Sky (A-5) *Opens: Ladder at Endless Corridor (E-2) to Shrine of the Mother (F-3), the path to the Death Seal Fobos :"I commend you for reaching me, chosen one. I am Fobos, one of the Four Philosophers. I am the Philosopher of Life. The Mother's power is to create life. In the past, there were those that sought this power, trying to imitate it. Tiamat, Nüwa... None could match the Mother. The Mother's power can be obtained from the secret elixir of life. The elixir is in the hands of the pure and mischievous spirit. You must visit her. Recite to her the incantation of life, Birth. To those that trick you, recite the incantation of eternal rest, Death. The Mother's powers cannot be obtained unless you have the true secret elixir. " *Location: Dimensional Corridor (A-5) *Unlocks Birth and Death tablets outside the door. Category:Characters